La Decisión más Difícil
by Josh McClane97
Summary: Star y Marco deciden hacer una elección, en la que ambos buscaran la felicidad de el otro, ¿pero que pasa si al final esa decisión que tomas ya no te satisface y ya no sientes que sea lo correcto? Pasen lean y disfruten, esta es mi Opera Prima chicos no sean tan malos Please! :3
1. Chapter 1

"Hola! ¡me Llamo La pecina de le muerta!" … jaja lo siento fue un intento por ser gracioso :3 (los que son Geeks notaran de quien soy fan) jeje. Hola que tal comunidad de habla-hispana de esta página, soy nuevo por aquí amigos y hoy vengo a presentarles mi Opera prima en esta comunidad de grandes escritores que desde hace mucho tiempo he seguido leído y amado, así que sin más cacaraqueo les presento mi fic.

-Disclaimer: Los personajes y la serie de Star vs the Forces of Evil no me pertenecen son propiedad de la creadora Daron Nefcy.

-N/A: Disculpen si en ocasiones cometo errores en el ritmo de la historia o en la esencia de la misma, es porque soy nuevo :3 jejej tratare de dar lo mejor de mí y mejorar con el tiempo y con ayuda de sus Reviews.

DISFRUTENLO!

Capítulo 1 "Noche color Café"

¿Qué hacer?, que se podía pensar en un momento como ese? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, llegaron a un punto donde ambos estaban perdidos en un dilema que jamás habían enfrentado, y eso que siempre habían enfrentado grandes peligros juntos… Juntos… y ahí estaba el problema, esa palabra que ambos ya no podían usar ya no eran un "nosotros" ahora estaban separados… pero al final era lo que habían planeado y lo que querían… o no?

Este era el resultado de lo que Marco y Star habían planeado, de lo que los dos querían, pero ahora dudaban si fue buena idea.

Pero para poder entender bien porque estaban en este aprieto hay que volver atrás, cuando ambos tomaron la decisión más drástica de sus vidas y de la cual se iban a arrepentir muy pronto, exactamente ase unos 3 meses atrás.

(3 meses Antes)

\- ¡STAR! ¡¿PORQUE HAY UN AGUJERO NEGRO DE NUEVO EN MI HABITACION?! - el grito del moreno se escuchó desde su habitación en toda la casa de los Díaz, cualquiera que hubiera escuchado tal grito hubiera jurado que el chico tenia buenos dotes de un Tenor ya que ese grito pudo haberse escuchado a más 6 cuadras de distancia.

\- ¡¿Si Marco?! – la chica apareció casi al instante justo después de aquel sonoro grito de su amigo con una voz casi melódica y despreocupada que caracterizaba a la chica.

\- ¡¿Y ahora que trataste de hacer en mi habitación?! – pregunto al momento de cerrar detrás de si la puerta de su habitación.

\- Ammm pues nada, solamente quise mejorar tu habitación de nuevo, pero creo que aún no domino ese hechizo jeje – contesto la rubia con su mejor sonrisa e inocencia mientras veía a su amigo con unos ojos de niña buena.

El chico contemplo a su amiga por unos instantes con unos ojos reprobatorios tratando de no caer en su artimaña de parecer adorable para no recibir una reprimenda por parte de él, pero no podía enfadarse no con ella, después de todo solamente quiso hacer un detalle para él, tan grande como mejorar su habitación, así que al final callo en su trampa, no podía culparla por haber cometido ese error, después de todo él sabía que ella aun necesitaba más entrenamiento con su magia, pero eso no quitaría que él no estaba contento con ese agujero en su cuarto.

\- Star, sabes que debes de ser cuidadosa con tus hechizos, nunca sabes si aparecerás un Unicornio mágico o destruirás todo el universo – comento el muchacho mientras atrancaba la puerta con una silla que estaba por el pasillo.

\- Lo sé, pero es qué digamos que estaba un poco aburrida Marco, ya sabes Ludo no ha aparecido en semanas, y dije "are algo para Marco" y se me ocurrió hacer eso para ti, pero no resulto como esperaba jijiji – la chica reía de manera nerviosa ya que sabía que había cometido un error, y a la vez le parecía divertido.

El chico comprendía, su amiga era muy enérgica e imperativa y tomando en cuenta que ya iban casi 3 semanas sin señales del pequeño granuja con pico y ella necesitaba descargar toda esa energía de alguna manera. Miro unos momentos a su amiga pensando en algo, ella lo observo con curiosidad preguntándose en que pensaba el chico.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a un lugar que apuesto te gustara? – sugirió el a la chica de una manera divertida como adivinando la próxima reacción de la Princesa Mágica.

\- ¡¿EN SERIO?! Haaaaaaaa! – La rubia grito emocionada por la idea, y se abalanzo sobre el para atraparlo en un abrazo, si, él había acertado.

Después de una caminata larga y paradas en cada tienda que a Star le interesaba y se ponía a preguntarle a Marco para que servía cada cosa que veía, por fin llegaron a un pequeño café cantante, donde los meseros eran también los artistas que cantaban en el mismo lugar.

\- ¿Dónde estamos Marco? – Star observaba con curiosidad y detalle el lugar donde se encontraban mientras con entusiasmo miraba como el lugar estaba cargado de un ambiente alegre, pero con estilo, cosa que le agrado ya que contrastaba con la personalidad de ella y de su amigo.

\- Es un café cantante, en este lugar los meseros que nos atienden son los mismos que suben al pequeño escenario y cantan, además también los clientes pueden subir a cantar tam… - ni si quiera había terminado de decir la palabra "También" cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo arrastrado por la chica hasta el escenario.

\- oye Star espera ¡¿Qué haces?! - dijo sorprendido por la acción tan repentina de su amiga.

\- Vamos Marco! ¡Hay que participar nosotros también! – La chica corría con gran entusiasmo de la mano de su amigo, y aunque esto no era parte de su plan al traer a Star a ese lugar se sentía satisfecho por la actitud de la rubia, le parecía fantástico que siempre tuviera tan buen estado de ánimo, ya que esa alegría que ella irradiaba podía contagiar a cualquiera tal y como hizo en la escuela al convertirse en una chica tan popular y querida por todos, y él no era la excepción pues tenía el privilegio y la fortuna no solo de ser su mejor amigo (además de Pony Head) si no de poder vivir con ella bajo el mismo techo, teniendo si la fortuna de estar siempre con una chica tan alegre como lo es la Princesa de Mewni, así que al verla tan entusiasmada lo hacía sentir feliz también a él, pero no debía olvidar el verdadero motivo de estar hay.

\- jeje espera Star el motivo por el que venimos es otro, solo hay que esperar un poco – agrego el chico deteniéndose aun tomando la mano de su amiga, gesto que por alguna razón le estaba gustando.

\- Mmmmmm? ¿Que tendrá preparado para mi esta vez el "Chico Seguridad"? jeje – comento ella de manera divertida y curiosa.

\- Tendrás que esperar unos minutos, ahora hay que buscar una mesa para sentarnos – Marco se movió entre la gente y las mesas esta vez siendo el quien llevaba de la mano a la rubia, cosa que a la chica le agradaba al sentir la calidez de sus manos juntas.

Ya una vez sentados en una mesa frente al escenario, pero en un extremo del mismo los chicos escuchaban al presentador del espectáculo que era el mismo que serbia en la barra las bebidas, anunciando el siguiente número.

\- Muy bien damas y caballeros, ahora en el escenario de "The coffee of the stars" nuestro siguiente artista, con ustedes respetable publico ¡Oskar! –

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! – exclamo Star al escuchar ese nombre, para después voltear a ver a su amigo - ¡Marco! ¿acaso sabias tú de esto? – le pregunto de una manera curiosa más que de reproche.

\- Pues se podría decir que si, hace unas dos semanas ataras vine a este lugar para probar que tipo de Café servían, y vi a Oskar tocando aquí – marco sonaba un poco incómodo ya que se sentía culpable al no habérselo dicho, pero al menos encontró el momento perfecto para decírselo ese día.

\- Pero por eso te tarjé hoy aquí para que lo vieras, pensé que con estos días en que Ludo no ha estado presente podrías venir aquí a distraerte mirando a Oskar – de alguna manera Marco solo quería hacer algo por Star sabiendo que ella estaba interesada en Oskar desde que llego a la tierra.

\- Haaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Marco! Eres tan atento y considerado conmigo, ¡Gracias! – lo abrazo lo suficiente mente fuerte como para asfixiarlo.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias, ¡GRACIAS! – Gritaba mientras el chico solo sonreía por haber provocado tanta felicidad en ella.

\- Por nada Star, ahora ordenare algo –

Ambos estuvieron en ese Café toda la noche, Star solamente se la pasaba admirando a Oskar mientras tocaba, al final cuando el lugar estaba por cerrar los dos vieron a Oskar salir por la puerta de atrás.

\- Marco, ¡Marco mira! – la chica sujetaba la chamarra roja de su amigo por el hombro señalando al joven de cabello largo guardando su guitarra en su auto.

\- Ayyy necesito hablarle! –

\- Pues entonces solo ve y hazlo –

\- pero que le digo? No sé qué decirle no sé si tenga tiempo como para que me pueda hablar – la chica estaba muy nerviosa al pensar en la posibilidad de hablarle a Oskar.

\- Pues si no te atreves jamás tendrás la oportunidad de salir con el – Menciono Marco algo incómodo porque su amiga no se atrevía hacer algo como eso, es decir que tenia de especial Oskar, parecía un vago bueno para nada, que solo estaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela encima de su auto solamente tocando canciones acera de lo molesta que es su madre, y solo hasta hace poco descubrió que hacia algo más, y por ese motivo considero enseñarle a Star donde estaba el, pero fuera de eso no le agradaba del todo.

\- Tienes razón – esta afirmación sorprendió al muchacho al grado de asustarse, ¿Qué acaso ella podía leer la mente?

\- si no tengo el valor de hablarle si quiera, como espero que él y yo podamos salir en algún momento… - ella bajo la mirada algo desanimada, sabía que no llegaría a nada solamente imaginado como seria hablarle.

Marco observo como su amiga se ponía triste tan rápido. Diablos, como detestaba eso, jamás le gusto verla así, y no iba a dejar que se quedara asi.

\- ¿Sabes?... – Star volteo a ver a su amigo al escucharlo hablar.

\- Sé que en algún momento podrás hacerlo, y él se interesará en ti rápido al descubrir lo increíble que eres, así que no te preocupes otro día será – la chica miro a su amigo con un brillo especial en sus ojos, sabía que lo que él decía era para hacerla sentir mejor pero también sabía que Marco jamás la dejaría sola y eso la alegraba profundamente, sabía que con Marco jamás le faltaría apoyo.

\- Muchas gracias Marco – lo abrazó fuerte, y el solo correspondió al abrazo de igual modo.

\- ven Star, hay que volver a casa, te preparar unos nachos especiales esta noche –

\- ¡Siiiii! ¡Nachos! –

Así es noche se terminaba como cualquier otra, pero, pero ninguno se imaginaba lo que el destino les deparaba y estaban a punto de saberlo, sus vidas empezarían a cambiar muy pronto.

Listo! Jajaja termine mi primer Fic espero que sea de su agrado por favor dejen sus Reviews chicos, si tiene buena aceptación entre ustedes subiré el segundo Capítulo, ayúdenme a mejorar agradeceré bastante las críticas constructivas, Grcias nos leemos pronto! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello evereyone! Jeje me extrañaron? Estoy de vuelta chicos con el capítulo 2 jejej he leído sus Reviews y pues he tratado de mejorar tanto en mis ideas como en desarrollarlas, y en mi ortografía jajaja, pero no se preocupen con el tiempo serán cada vez mejor ;).

¡Bueno! Sin más preámbulo y drama con ustedes el capítulo 2 de mi Opera Prima en esta bella comunidad.

-Disclaimer: Los personajes y la serie de Star vs the Forces of Evil no me pertenecen son propiedad de la creadora Daron Nefcy.

-N/A: Chicos prometo subir capítulos cada semana, pero puede que tarde, ya saben, por mis deberes y responsabilidades de mi Universidad, pero tratare de seguir con la continuación como es debido.

Capítulo 2 "Decisión"

(El presente)

¿Qué es lo que podía hacer ella?... no lo sabía!... todo era más fácil cuando solo aplastaba monstruos y se dedicaba a practicar hechizos tan bizarros y coloridos, pero… no era lo mismo, ya no más, con sus 17 años de edad ella aprendió que los juegos de niños abecés cambian por, malos entendidos y sentimientos extraños.

¿Porque se sentía tan confundida? ¿Porque no podía estar en paz? Había obtenido por fin lo que más anhelaba, pero ahora, ya no lo quería más… no lo quería más…

(3 Meses atrás)

\- ¡Haaaaaaa Odio los lunes! – se quejó de manera infantil la chica de los corazones en las mejillas.

\- Vamos Star, camina, o llegaremos tarde a clase – Marco tiraba de la mochila de su amiga mientras se reía, era curioso cómo había cambiado la chica, cuando llego por primera vez a la tierra cada día en la escuela la emocionaba, siempre tenía un optimismo increíble y le encontraba el lado bueno a todo y a todos, pero un par de años hasta esos días por fin actuaba como cualquier adolecente de la tierra que detestaba un lunes de clases, pues se había dado cuenta de las responsabilidades que es estar en el camino de la sabiduría y del estudio.

\- Marco ¿Por qué no simplemente le decimos a la profesora que detuvimos una invasión de monstruos de camino a la clase? –

\- Porque ya usamos esa excusa toda la semana anterior, y dudo mucho que la crea aun Star – el chico la miro con obviedad, puesto que en realidad ya habían utilizado muchas veces esa excusa, y era poco probable que se la creyeran tan fácil esta vez.

\- Uuuuuff! Está bien – dijo la chica resignada al ver que ya habían llegado a la escuela.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué hora es Star?! – el chico se sobresaltó asiendo esta pregunta al instante a su acompañante.

\- He?... ammmm son las 7:54 Marco, pero porque pre… - la chica se detuvo en seco al ver que su amigo no estaba a su lado si no recargado en un casillero mirando hacia un punto fijo en especial.

\- ¿Ammmm Marco? –

Mientras tanto Marco veía como se acercaba en su Skateboard Jackie Lynn Thomas, la chica que tenía la atención del moreno desde preescolar, y como todos los días en clase exactamente a las 7:56 de la mañana, Marco saludaba a la chica con la cabeza, pero desde que él y Star tuvieron esa aventura con el Padre Tiempo, ahora la saludaba como debía ser, y si se preguntan si ya ha tratado de conversar con ella desde que por fin la saludaba de ese modo hace 4 años atrás gracias a Star, la respuesta es no, como es costumbre del chico, no ha pasado de eso hasta la fecha.

\- ¡Hola Jackie! – exclamo Marco al verla pasar frente a ella.

\- Hola Marco, nos vemos – la chica se alejó en su tabla mientras le sonreía gentilmente.

Star observo la escena con algo de molestia. Porque no simplemente se armaba de valor y ya, no era algo tan difícil, ella siempre lo apoyo y comprendía por qué no se atrevía, pero era demasiado, con cuatro años de estar con él y convivir tanto estaba cansada de ver eso. Pero entonces recordó su situación con Oskar, y era casi igual o tal vez peor, y por esa razón se limitó a no decir nada, pero no entendía porque le causaba tanta molestia que Marco no le hablara a Jackie, era algo que no le agradaba.

Las clases y el día trascurrieron sin novedad como cualquier otro, Marco y Star regresaron a casa y como era costumbre de ambos estaban sentados en el sofá viendo películas y comiendo Nachos con queso.

\- Un día más si novedades – dijo el chico degustando los nachos que se llevaba a la boca, mientras la chica a su lado lo observaba.

\- Oye Marco, ¿porque no has invitado a salir a Jackie? ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que llegues más haya de solamente saludarla de vez en cuando? –

\- Se a qué te refieres Star, y lo he considerado, pero estoy casi seguro de que mi plan de 24 pasos para poder invitarla a salir funcionara – dijo el chico seguro de sí y de su plan para conquistarla, aunque en el fondo le frustraba no tener suficiente valor para hacerlo aún.

\- ¡Hayy por favor Marco! Esto es frustrante, no puedo creer que no quieras dar ese paso aun – la chica por fin estallo, no le gustaba ver a su amigo en una situación como esa, ella quería verlo feliz, sabia lo interesado que estaba en Jackie.

\- No es tan sencillo Star, es muy complicado hablar con una chica contrario a lo que piensas, para un chico hablarle a una chica implica el éxito o toda una vida de decepciones amorosas – afirmo el muchacho como si le estuviera enseñando cálculos de probabilidad a su amiga.

\- Marco solo te estas restringiendo a ti mismo, además creo que también exageras – le dijo de manera que marco, se sintió ofendido y algo molesto.

\- ¿Mira quién habla? Tu ni siquiera te atreves a decirle un hola a Oskar, como si fuera tan difícil hablar con ese vago – Marco estaba un poco alterado, como se atrevía a decirle eso cuando ella también estaba en la misma situación.

\- Él no es un vago! Él es un artista independiente y muy talentoso, ¡lo viste tú mismo esa noche en aquel lugar al que me llevaste! – Touche! La chica había dado en el clavo con eso, al recordarle que el mismo la había llevado.

\- solamente toca en un café. No le pagan ni nada por el estilo, y si te lleve fue solo porque te veía tan aburrida que creí que sería divertido llevarte, y que lo vieras a el – esta vez fue turno del moreno de contra atacar, ella sabía perfectamente que el chico solamente lo había hecho por ella, para que pudiera tener una linda noche.

\- Lo se Marco, lo lamento, pero es que en realidad solamente quisiera que balaras con Jackie – la chica se disculpó sinceramente, eso enterneció a su amigo ya que se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo solamente quería verlo feliz, así como el a ella.

\- Esta bien Star, descuida, también tienes razón creo que estoy exagerando las cosas – el chico la miro con una sonrisa tierna.

La chica percibió que su amigo estaba tratando de ser comprensivo con ella a pesar de lo cierto que era eso de que el exageraba, así que para romper ese momento tan incómodo decidió empezar con un tono de platica mas divertida.

\- Bueno, pero entender a una chica no es tan difícil, no hay nada de ciencia en ello – le dijo la chica como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- A no en eso te equivocas, para entender a una chica hay que ser muy astuto, nunca sabes que es lo que quieren, y cuando por fin crees que ya lo averiguaste, resulta que era muy distinto a lo que creíste todo este tiempo. No Star, entender a las chicas no es cosa fácil – el muchacho debatió el comentario de su amiga, y entonces ahí empezó una guerra de ideales.

\- Claro que no Marco, simplemente que los chicos son muy despistados como para entender los sentimientos de las chicas. Contrario a lo que dices son los chicos los complicados – respondió ella de manera firme.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Los chicos complicados? para nada Star nosotros somos sencillos y simples – el castaño dijo esto de manera divertida y con una sonrisa como si su amiga hubiera dicho lo más absurdo del mundo.

\- Claro que son complicados, una nunca sabe cómo tratarlos, solo piensan en comer, en peleas, y nunca pueden estar de acuerdo con la forma de pensar de alguien más – la chica debatió contra su amigo.

\- ¿cómo sabes tanto tú acerca de los chicos, no eres uno Star? – Marco le respondió de manera retante.

\- ¿tu como sabes tanto de las Chicas si no eres una Marco? – contesto ella sin si quiera inmutarse.

Okey esto era raro, por alguna razón Marco se sentía realmente alterado, pero no le molestaba era divertido, de hecho, le gustaba esta conversación.

\- No soy una chica, pero estoy seguro de que, si conozco a los hombres, y por eso te digo que no somos complicados – Afirmo con seguridad el moreno frente a su amiga.

\- Tal vez, pero, yo soy una chica y conozco perfectamente a las chicas, y te aseguro de que somos lo más simples que te puedes imaginar – Star cruzo sus brazos mientras afirmaba lo dicho con una sonrisa que aseguraba que ella decía lo correcto.

\- ¡yo conozco más a los hombres que te aseguro que te conseguiría esa cita con Oskar más rápido de lo que tú lo arias! – Marco empezó a retarla, no le gustaba que dudara de sus conocimientos en el sexo masculino, pues obviamente él era hombre y lo sabía perfectamente, y eso provoco que Star se sintiera superada, ella no iba a permitir que Marco le ganara en esta.

\- A sí?, pues, pues, ¡yo conozco perfectamente a las mujeres que te puedo asegurar que yo te conseguiría esa cita con Jackie más fácilmente de lo que to lo arias con tus 24 pasos Marco! – Okey eso si fue un gancho al hígado, esto encendió a Marco, y entonces en se momento él dijo algo que jamás jamás ninguno iba a olvidar en muchísimo tiempo.

\- ¡Muy bien Star Butterfly, te conseguiré esa cita con Oskar más pronto de lo que te imaginas, y tu ni si quiera podrás conseguirme una cita con Jackie, eso te lo aseguro! – Star sintió un gran reto en esas palabras, una parte de ella se sintió algo molesta por el comentario de su amigo, pero decidió que la mejor manera de contra atacar era seguirle el juego y atacarlo con la misma bala.

\- ¡Tú lo has pedido Marco Díaz, te demostrare que conseguiré esa cita para ti con Jackie y te demostrare que las chicas no somos tan complicadas! – Star estaba muy eufórica, por algún motivo esa discusión tenía sus nervios al máximo, pero el chico no se quedaba atrás, el igual estaba con la adrenalina al 100%, quería demostrarle a Star que conseguir una cita con el vago de Oskar era tan fácil como estornudar, y ella quería mostrarle que Jackie no era inalcanzable, que esa chica era como cualquier otra y que no tenía nada de especial como para que el tuviera tanto miedo de invitarla a salir.

\- ¡Muy bien!, entonces esta decidió, ¡te conseguiré esa cita con Oskar veras lo fácil que será! –

\- ¡De acuerdo! – Star se acercó a Marco para retarle frente a frente.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – Marco ni se alejó al contrario incluso se acercó más para quedar nariz con nariz retando a Star con la mirada

En ese momento ambos se veían fijamente aun retándose el uno al otro, Marco veía el azul profundo de los ojos de ella, y al verlos sentía un cosquilleo en la garganta y sus manos que estaban empuñadas empezaban a temblar, y Star miraba fijamente los ojos cafés de su amigo, y le parecían como chocolate, al imaginarse eso se sintió nervios y sus manos empuñadas empezaron a sudar. Y ahí seguían ambos, sin dejar de retarse con sus miradas, y aunque ambos ya se sentían incómodos ninguno quería ceder en ese duelo, hasta que entonces…

\- Awwwww! Pero que Lindos chicos! Por fin veo que están dando el siguiente paso – La madre de Marco, Angie Díaz tan oportuna en ese momento provocando en ambos adolescentes un sonrojo notorio.

\- ¡Mama Ya duérmete! – el sonrojado muchacho le grito alterado a su madre, mientras ella se alejaba riendo, en ese momento hubo un silencio entre ambos. Entonces el muchacho decidió romper con eso.

\- Entonces… es un trato, veremos quien lo logra más fácil – el chico se mantenía nervioso pero firme en ese trato.

\- Si... ya verás quien lo lograra primero – la chica igual estaba algo nervios, pero aun así siguieron adelante con lo que habían acorado.

Así ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar, pero ambos estaban nerviosos y muy confundidos, por su parte Marco quería que Star ya no estuviera ilusionada con Oskar, pero estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que ese vago se fijara en ella si eso hacia feliz a su amiga, y ella estaba cansada de que Jackie Lynn Thomas ignorara a su amigo, él era tan atento y dulces con ella y ella solo parecía no notarlo, así que si en sus manos estaba ella se encargaría de que Jackie se fijara en Marco. Pero algo en ellos les hacía sentir que esto no les gustaba del todo que esta elección no va hacer la mejor de sus vidas, pero ambos estaban decididos, por buscar la felicidad del, otro, esa noche ambos habían tomado La Decisión más Difícil…

Heyyy! ¿Volví jejeje hola amigos que tal? Pues aquí estamos chicos les vengo a presentar el capítulo 2, jeje espero que sea mejor y más de su agrado chicos, la verdad me esforcé el doble en este ya que quiero seguir mejorando más y más, por cierto, gracias por los Reviews amigos.

 **marati2011** : Aquí está el Cap. 2 espero que haya calmado tu curiosidad.

 **Mr. GEORGE:** Gracias espero que me sigas y te siga gustando e interesando.

 **Mr. NBA:** Gracias! Me agrada que te haya gustado y me motiva, y pues si lo hice algo simple fue para ver la aceptación en el grupo, no quería hacer un Fic de payaso (demasiado colorido y perturbador) quería dar un pequeño piloto de lo que tengo en mente para este Fic. Y pues si esos "Horrores" jejeje de ortografía son imperdonables, callo-are-serbia-tarje jajaja lo se lo sé, son una grosería, pero como dedujiste el "are", "serbia" y el "traje" fueron errores de dedo, pero "callo" si fue un error que no vi pasar, pero no te preocupes esta vez he sido muy cuidadoso (espero) así que gracias por tu opinión la tome muy en cuenta. Espero que continúes siguiéndome y siguiendo la continuación y que este nuevo Cap. te agrade más, me seguiré esforzando.

¡Muy bien chicos Gracias! dejen sus Reviews, y nos leemos después Chicos, hasta el próximo Capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Que tal Damas y Caballeros, gente distinguida educada y artística de esta hermosa comunidad, estoy de regreso amigos, con muchos ánimos y esperando que sigan mi Fic, les traigo hoy el nuevo capítulo de mi historia chicos, espero les guste y dejen sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias y/o quejas, sin más que decir comencemos!

-Disclaimer: Los personajes y la serie de Star vs the Forces of Evil no me pertenecen son propiedad de la creadora Daron Nefcy.

\- N/A: Chicos, una disculpa por la tardanza para los que siguen mi fic, es que los deberes personales y de mi vida académica me han mantenido ocupado, pero aquí les traído esto chis espero lo disfruten.

Capítulo 3 "Un Gesto de amigos"

Era un nuevo día un nuevo amanecer, y ambos despertaban pesando en un día más de increíbles acontecimientos y cosas que vivir, excepto, que recordaron que ninguno quería levantarse ese día.

Star se la había pasado toda la noche pensando en cómo poder conseguir esa cita para Marco, pero no encontraba la manera de que pudiera reunir a su amigo con Jackie de una manera que se viera natural y casual, ella no era buena en eso, normalmente ella hace que cualquier acontecimiento de su día sea llamativo y poco discreto para las demás personas a su alrededor, así que buscar la manera de reunir a esos dos de una manera discreta era algo casi imposible de conseguir para la rubia.

\- ¡Hay no puede ser! – la chica bufo con mucho pesar y sueño.

Además de que le aterraba la idea de esa apuesta que ambos tenían, el hecho de pensar que Marco le conseguiría una cita con Oskar a como dé lugar no la hacía sentir bien, ya que aún no estaba lista aún no se sentía lista para estar con ese chico a solas.

\- ¿Porque acepte hacer esto? – se quejaba aun en su cama.

Pero había algo en todo esto que no la tenía tranquila, y es que la verdad, no podía dejar de sentirse incomoda al saber que si ella lograba su cometido Marco empezaría a salir con Jackie, y eso le hacía sentir que su estómago se retorcía.

Pero, mientras tanto en otro cuarto, un muchacho de cabello castaño miraba sus sabanas con atención, mientras la idea de ahorcarse con las mismas en su habitación le parecía más tentadora a cada segundo que pasaba, ya que no veía otra salida de lo que estaba por empezar ese día.

\- ¡Haaaaa! En qué demonios me he metido… debó pensar en algo – el muchacho se recriminaba a sí mismo, pues no veía manera de poner a Star y a Oskar juntos en una cita, no quería perder contra Star, su orgullo estaba herido y aunque la idea de poner en una situación romántica a su mejor amiga con un vago como él no le agradaba mucho.

\- ¡No debo retroceder, are que ese bueno para nada se fije en Star! - el muchacho dijo esto con determinación, por mucho que odiara la idea lo había prometido y asegurado, así que lo cumpliría, por mucho que no le agradara Oskar sabía que a estar le atraía bastante, así que si lo hará será por ella solamente.

Y ambos en la cocina ninguno decía una palabra, no sabían cómo empezar una conversación después de la "discusión" que tuvieron anoche, el desayuno se hizo eterno, hasta que nuestro "Chico Seguridad" decidió hablar primero.

\- Muy bien Star hoy empezare yo, ¡el día de hoy empezaremos con esto! – El muchacho se paró de repente, golpeando con ambas manos la mesa y apoyándose en la misma, gesto que creyó apropiado para ocultar su nerviosismo e incomodidad.

\- ¡¿Heee?! – la chica se asustó al escuchar las palabras de su amigo con tanta decisión y entusiasmo, nunca se esperó que el tomara la iniciativa.

\- Muy bien Star, vamos a ver, ¿qué es lo que has intentado o hecho para llamar la atención de Oskar hasta ahora? – el muchacho sacaría sus dotes de Psicólogo (claro, aunque aún no lo fuera obvio esta) para poder ayudar a su amiga para salir con Oskar.

\- Ammm bueno, la verdad es que no he hecho mucho, solamente la vez que le deje tu numero para que llamara, y me llamo, jejeje, pero solo ha sido eso… - la chica recordó ese día en el que Marco había traído monstruos solo para animarla, pero todo se salió de control, pero el final del día Oskar llamo.

\- Ammm si recuerdo ese día… entonces es solo eso, creo que tendremos que ir más adelante - el muchacho contemplaba opciones e ideas para poder conseguir esa cita en su mente, pero, no hallaba una que pudiera ser eficiente.

\- Muy bien Star tendremos que dar un ataque directo, es decir, vas a invitarlo a salir tu misma –

\- ¡¿Pero de qué es lo que hablas Díaz?! – la chica grito muy asustada y nerviosa al oír la idea del castaño, eso era una locura.

\- Así es, como lo oyes Star, aremos que Oskar se fije que existes de esta manera, si sigues solo espiándolo nunca notara que está aquí – sentía una molestia interna al saber que el inútil de Oskar jamás se había percatado que Star estaba babeando por él, pero eso cambiaria pronto él se encargaría de que eso cambiara.

\- Pero no sé cómo dirigirme a él, ni si quiera sé que decirle a la primera Marco, ¿cómo lo aras? – estaba nerviosa y algo asustada, Star siempre fue extrovertida alegre y muy despreocupada, con una actitud muy positiva pero, con 17 años los cambios emocionales y de ánimo están muy presentes en una adolecente de esa edad, y por el mismo motivo el hecho de lidiar con un chico en un plan romántico era algo que ya no veía como una simple escena de amor entre jóvenes, ahora entendía la realidad de lo que eso significaba.

\- Tranquila veras que lo aremos juntos y podrás estar con el – Marco le sonrió de una manera muy cálida y tierna mientras la tomaba de sus hombros para hacerla sentir tranquila, y resulto, Star sintió seguridad en sí misma con ese gesto de su mejor amigo.

Esa misma mañana en la escuela durante el descanso Star y Marco estaban sentados en una mesa mientras Star observaba a Oskar sentado en el capo de su auto, como siempre tocando su teclado o guitarra, mientras Marco también lo observaba analizando la situación, y evaluando cada escenario u opciones posible para poder unir a su mejor amiga con el chico de cabello largo y rebelde, al mismo tiempo en que cambia su mirada de el a una libreta que tenía en la mesa donde habían almorzado momentos antes él y Star.

\- Muy bien Star, aremos contacto directo con Oskar ahora – Marco le dijo esto a Star mientras seguía observando su libreta donde anotaba.

\- ¿Y qué tienes pensado que le diga? – la chica se lo dijo dispuesta a hacer lo que su amigo le menciono, pero aun con nervios por lo que estaba por hacer.

\- necesito que te acerques con naturalidad, y le preguntes "¿Qué tal todo?" … -

\- Espera, ¿cómo voy a solamente acercarme a él y decirle eso? – la chica lo interrumpió súbitamente mientras las manos le empezaban a temblar.

\- ¡¿Quieres esperar?!... – Marco le dijo esto de manera algo autoritaria. – Como te seguía diciendo, pregúntale "¿Qué tal todo?" y con una sonrisa, después dile de manera gentil que te gusta como toca y como canta, después despídete de él y aléjate tranquilamente y como si nada – Al terminar de hablar Marco la miro fijamente desviando por fin la mirada de la libreta en la que anoto todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Y eso es todo? – pregunto Star creyendo que eso era muy simple.

\- Si, tienes un carácter muy explosivo y extrovertido, pero eso a veces puede intimidar a un chico como el –

\- ¡¿Enserió?! – Star observaba sorprendida a su amigo al escuchar un argumento como ese de sus labios.

\- Si, en un chico como el que esta solo normalmente le gusta tener su espacio, así que, si llegas y demuestras interés en él, pero después te muestras algo indiferente él se interesara y se preguntara quién eres y porque te acercaste el – Marco se sentía muy seguro de sí, entender a un chico como Oskar no era difícil, más si no mostraba otras señales de inteligencia.

\- Ammm está bien… entonces solamente me acerco y digo todo eso? – Star se sentía cada vez más nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero había hecho ese acurdo con Marco y no daría marcha atrás.

\- Así es – finalizo Marco mientras señalaba con la mirada el camino hacia Oskar.

\- Ok, lo hare… - Estar comenzó a caminar en dirección al chico de cabello rebelde.

[PoV: Star] – Muy bien Star tranquila, tienes que concentrarte no puede ser tan difícil, ya has enfrentado cosas más grandes y tenebrosas, esto no es nada – la chica de cabellos rubios trataba de tranquilizarse, cosa que no muy le estaba funcionando, a cada paso que daba sentía que sus rodillas le temblaban y sus manos le sudaban, quería regresarse y decirle a su amigo que no podía, en más de dos ocasiones casi se daba media vuelta pensando en olvidar todo esto, pero no quería no podía no quería decepcionar a marco y mucho menos demostrarle que podía sostener su palabra.

\- Vamos Star!, tu puedes tu puedes, peleaste contra un ejército de monstruos y venciste a Toffee, ¡solo vas a abalar con un chico! – Star ya estaba prácticamente a 3 pasos de él, y ahora qué?, la mente se le había bloqueado no sabía que decir olvido que era lo que tenía que hacer, entonces en ese momento un mensaje llego a su celular:

"Solo salúdalo con una sonrisa dile que te gusta su música y aléjate con naturalidad, ¡solo eso!"

Star sonrió tenuemente al ver el mensaje tan escueto y algo divertido de Marco, su amigo la conocía tan bien que incluso adivino que se la había olvidado lo que tenía que decir en ese momento exacto, Marco la concia muy bien, más de lo que ella imaginaba.

[PoV: Star] – Muy bien aquí vamos – la chica tomo aire, se sacudió los nervios y sonrió con la mejor sonrisa que sus mejillas y sus labios le permitieron – ¡Hola!, ¿Qué tal todo? – la chica espero la respuesta del aludido.

\- He?... Ha, Hola ¿qué tal? – Oskar saludo de manera despreocupada, pero algo amable.

\- Ammmm… jeje oye me gusta como tocas – Star continuo ablando recordando bien las indicaciones del Moreno mientras sostenía aun su sonrisa amable.

\- jeje Gracias – Oskar sonrió un poco, por el cumplido de la chica, gesto que él no esta tan acostumbrado a recibir.

Star estaba sorprendida de la naturalidad y la fluidez con la que la charla continuaba, pero recordó que debía de terminar ya, tal y como Marco le había dicho.

\- Bueno, jeje amm hasta luego – Star se alejó con toda la naturalidad que pudo para parecer normal, mientras se despedía con una sonrisa e iba de regreso con Marco.

Mientras tanto Marco observaba todo mientras Star caminaba de regreso hacia él, sintió algo de lastima ya que veía que su amiga se había aguantado muchos nervios (lo notaba en su rostro), pero estaba orgulloso de su valentía y de que había cumplido con su palabra, pero Star mientras se acercaba a él le hacía con las manos y en los hombros como preguntando "¿Y ahora qué?", Marco solamente le señalo con la mirada quien venía detrás de ella.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡Espera! – Star se dio vuelta y se percató de que Oskar se acerba hacia ella.

\- Ammm, ¿Sí? – Star estaba sorprendida de lo que pasaba.

\- Te llamas Star Butterfly no es así? La chica mágica popular de la escuela – el chico cuestiono esperando su afirmativa.

\- Si esa soy yo, jeje – Star reía nervios y aun algo sorprendida.

\- He escuchado tanto de ti, también me gusta tu actitud, tan extrovertida única y psicodélica, espero que algún día vayas a verme aun Café en el que toco –

\- jejeje si porque no? Jeje – la risa nerviosa de estar era notoria por la curiosidad de que ya lo fue a ver sin que él se diera cuenta.

\- Muy bien por cualquier cosa toma esto – Oskar empezó a escribir en un papel un numero – este es mi número, así podrás llamarme para saber qué días me presento, ¡ha! Y la dirección del lugar está ahí – le entrego el papel y se dio media vuelta.

\- hasta luego chica mágica – Star se despedía con la mano aun sorprendida por lo que ocurrió sin saber cómo reaccionar.

\- Pero que acaba de ocurrir? – Star se hacia la pregunta así misma tratando de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido.

\- Todo bien? – Marco se acercó a ella desde ataras después de ver toda la escena.

\- Marco… - el nombre de su amigo salió de la voz de la chica.

\- Sí?, que ocurre Sta... – Marco se preocupó, el tono de Star sonó muy serio, pero enseguida fue envestido por la chica con un abrazo, inmediatamente al darse la vuelta que lo interrumpió y lo aturdió por completo.

\- Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! – Star abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su amigo era algo raro no sabía porque, pero no era solo porque ayudo a que Oskar le hablara si no porque quería hacerlo, Marco cumplió y ella quería agradecerle le hacía tan feliz todo lo que Marco podía llegar a hacer por ella.

\- jeje, por nada Star – Marco correspondía al abrazo con el que su amiga casi lo asfixiaba, pero estaba feliz de verla feliz, aunque no le agradaba aun la idea de que el Vago de Oskar la invite a salir, sabía que eso era lo que ella deseaba y por eso quería ayudarla, eso hacen los amigos ¿no?, por eso lo hizo porque quería ver sonreír a su amiga, y ese abrazó es más de lo que espero, es más, ese abrazó es más de lo que el merece (según el claro).

\- Enserio, muchas gracias Marco – Star ahora apretaba menos en el abrazo, solamente cerro los ojos y disfrutaba del contacto con su mejor amigo, rodeo más con sus brazos el cuello de Marco y escondió su rostro a un lado de la cabeza del castaño.

\- Por nada – Marco de igual manera acerco más hacia el a la rubia, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amiga, y sentía como la respiración de ambos se acompasaba, ambos respiraban al mismo ritmo.

Ambos estaban tan sumergidos en ese gesto entre amigos, que después ya no se veía tan de amigos, estaban tan sumergidos en esa atmosfera que ambos ya no estaban conscientes de que estaban en un lugar público, y no solo eso estaban en la escuela, cosa de la cual Marco se percató de él y aparto a Star rápido, pero delicadamente de ese abrazó que en realidad él no quería romper, pero le estaba comenzando a afectar.

\- hemm, muy bien Star hay que volver a casa, debemos de planear tu cita con Oskar – Marco se sentia algo aturdido por ese abrazó, dentro de sí Marco sentia que eso había movido algo dentro de él.

\- Ammm de acuerdo, jeje hay que volver a casa… – también ella se sentia algo incomoda, dentro de ella algo le pedía, le gritaba, le suplicaba que no terminara ese abrazo, pero ella por su seguridad accedió a alejarse de ese gesto, Marco provoco en ella algo que jamás sintió, y eso la asustaba, le asustaba que un gesto tan simple pero lindo como un abrazo entre amigos la haya hecho sentir así, pero ella sabía que no debía confundir las cosas, sabía desde hace tiempo que no debía de confundir sus sentimientos.

(3 meses después [El Presente])

[PoV: Marco] – Se acabó Díaz, esto tú lo provocaste… esto… tú lo iniciaste, ahora tienes que aguantar… - Marco se reprendía así mismo por lo que estaba ocurriendo, llegó a ese punto donde tu juicio ya no está en todo su potencial y solo contemplas las consecuencias de tus actos.

Marco estaba sentado en el techo de su hogar, ese techo donde alguna vez la salvo… y ese mismo techo donde la perdió, donde el, la lastimo, y ella… bueno, ella lo destrozo.

BOOOOM! Jaja que tal chicos, regrese! Jejeje woow! lamento mucho haber tardado tanto con este capítulo chicos pero La Uni me tiene destrozado L además de que me llevé más tiempo con este capítulo porque decidí darles más rienda suelta a mis ideas (Gracias a tu consejo **Mr. NBA** ) y hacerlo más largo para compensar el tiempo en el que tardé para publicarlo chicos, pero POR FIN! ¡Aquí esta gente hermosa!

Espero con todo mi corazón y toda la ilusión del mundo que lo disfruten, por favor chicos dejen sus Reviews y que su vida se dé lo mejor nos vemos luego!.


End file.
